Lost Star
by jac
Summary: I want to thank Rissy and Beth for reviewing this story first. I don't think I could ever do a story without Summerlee and I always see Marguerite as deep down inside very compassionate.


STAR LOST

STAR LOST

Roxton takes aim.The ape-man has a tight grip on Veronica.Both her arms are pinned to her side and she struggles, but can't get loose.Roxton freezes on the spot.His vision is blurry and he's not sure what he sees.He can't pull the trigger.Marguerite is standing behind John and yells for him to fire.The sweat begins to run down his brow and he still can't pull the trigger.Malone comes around to one side and suddenly the silence is broken.It only takes him one good shot and the ape-man lay silent.He nears the body to confirm that he is actually dead.

Marguerite runs over to see if Veronica is okay.It becomes very quiet as the group turns to look at Roxton; who is just standing there with a panicked look on his face.

Marguerite recognizes that this is not a good sign, "We should head back to the tree house.It's getting dark and I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

It's a quiet walk back, as no one speaks.They're all in a little shock about what just took place.Roxton trails behind the rest of the group, his head bent looking toward ground.Marguerite stays very close to him, as close as she dares.Every so often, one of them takes a glance back to make sure he is okay.

Veronica begins to speak, but Malone grabs her arm and motions for her not to.Veronica has a puzzled look on her face, she doesn't understand.

Malone whispers, "I'll explain back at the tree house."

Dusk is beginning to set in and a short while later they arrive home.Upon exiting the lift, you could cut the silence with a knife.Challenger and Summerlee greet them and ask how their trek went, but one look at Marguerite's face and they know not to speak any further.

Malone begins to speak to Roxton, but he cuts him off before Malone can say anything."Just leave it alone Ned."He turns and slams his gun into the rack on the wall.He heads out to the balcony to get away from everyone.Challenger is now standing beside Ned, "I'll explain later professor."

Marguerite comes into the main room and states she'll begin to make dinner, "everyone must be famished."

"I'll help you", Veronica says while Malone and Challenger indicate that they're famished and would enjoy a nice meal.Also, a look of relief comes over their faces that Veronica is going to help.It is a well-known fact that Marguerite can't cook a meal to save her life.

A short while later Marguerite heads over to the balcony, "John, are you joining us for dinner?"

He is staring off into the night sky and doesn't take notice of her.It's a clear night and you can see the stars going on forever.She stands still for a few moments and looks at him.Her heart hurts, seeing him like this.She begins to ask the question again, he turns "No!No thank you.I'm tired, I think I'll turn in."

He brushes past her and heads off to his room when Veronica grabs his arm."Roxton, it's no big deal.I don't understand why you're so upset about this afternoon."

John glares at her with fire in his eyes, "No big deal!I almost allowed you to be killed.If Ned and Marguerite had not been there."He stopped speaking and Veronica saw his expression.That in itself said it all.

Veronica's voice softened, "but they were and everything worked out."

"They may not be there the next time", and he pulls his arm out of Veronica's hold and heads for his room.

Veronica is quiet as she helps Marguerite prepare dinner.Ned meanwhile tells Challenger and Summerlee the events of the day.Dinner was soon ready and they sat at the table picking at their food.They sit in silence; it bothers them to see Roxton so distraught.

Veronica breaks the silence "will someone tell me what's going on with Roxton.Am I missing something?"

Challenger, Marguerite, Summerlee and Ned glance at each other and Ned begins to tell the story."A few years ago, Roxton persuaded his brother William to go on a hunting expedition with him and his father.William was not a hunter; he didn't enjoy the sort of life that Roxton led.While hunting, a large gorilla attacked William.Roxton shot the gorilla, but in doing so, the bullet went through the gorilla and into William.It killed him instantly.Roxton's father never got over it and three weeks after William died, his father died.It was a heart attack, but they say he died of a broken heart.I don't know if Roxton will ever get over that."

"I think seeing the ape-man have a hold on you like that may have brought back the memory of his brother and that's why he couldn't pull the trigger," commented Challenger.

You could see tears start to form, "I didn't realize, but it's not like we haven't been attacked by ape-men before", Veronica says and Malone leans over and lightly squeezes her hand.

"I know", says Challenger "I'm at a loss to know why this would happen now."

Marguerite stands up, "I think I'll just go in and check on John.It's getting chilly, he may need another blanket."

Marguerite knocks on John's door and opens it.Although his room is dark, she can see that he is still awake.John is staring at the ceiling."John, may I come in?"

He turns his head to look t her, "what do you want Marguerite?"

"It's getting a bit chilly and I thought you could use another blanket."He looks at her and Marguerite spoke again, "I also thought that maybe we could talk."She proceeds to light a few candles next to his bed.

"Marguerite, I don't want to talk about it.Why can't everyone just leave it alone?" 

Marguerite stands her ground "John, I'm not leaving here until you talk to me."

John knows that Marguerite will not leave until she gets her way."There's nothing to talk about Marguerite."

"I think we have plenty to talk about.Why did you freeze like that, it's not like we haven't been attacked by ape-men before," Marguerite presses on.John looks at Marguerite and knows she is not going to leave it alone.

"Marguerite, what if the next time one of you do die because I couldn't pull the trigger?As for why now, I don't know.Look, I just want to forget about today."

Marguerite takes John's hand, "As far as we're concerned, today was just another day we managed to get through."Marguerite stands and covers John with the extra blanket she brought in earlier, gently leans over and gives John a kiss on the forehead, "get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."He turns to his side and watches as Marguerite leaves the room.

John is having a very restless night.Marguerite looks in on him many times throughout the night and can see he isn't sleeping well.On one occasion, she stands in the doorway and just watches, not sure if she should wake him.

Summerlee is passing through the small hallway on his way to his room, which is next to Roxton's and stops and stands beside her "He's having dreams again; I've heard him the past couple of nights waking up.You know, it will be the anniversary of his brother's death soon.Maybe that's what's bothering him."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"Marguerite asked.

"Do you honestly think John wants us to remember or even talk about this aspect of his life", and Summerlee gently pats Marguerite on the shoulder and walks away.

Veronica also passes by and comes up to Marguerite and whispers, "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what", Marguerites asks.

"Tell him exactly how you feel", Veronica replies.

Marguerite gets a defensive tone to her voice, "and how do I feel?"

"Come on Marguerite", Veronica says "We can see it in your eyes every time Roxton is around.You love him and you know it.It's so obvious, except to you and him", with that Veronica says good night and heads to her room.

After watching John a while longer, Marguerite retires to her room.She begins to think about what Veronica said earlier.She does love John, but she isn't ready to admit it to him, not just yet.

The next morning Marguerite stops by his room and sees that he is finally in a deep sleep.I think we'll just let him sleep today, she thought to herself and leaves to have breakfast with the others.

At the breakfast table, Challenger thinks they should go and wake John up, "there's plenty to do around the tree house and we should get an early start."

Marguerite suggests that they let him sleep in.They see the look on her face and decide without thought that she is probably right."He had a rough day yesterday and a restless night and he could do with the rest."

"I'll pitch in on John's chores", she says as she is cleaning away the dishes.Everyone stops dead in his or her tracks and their jaws drop to their knees.In unison, they turn to look at Marguerite.

"WHAT?" Marguerite says.They quickly turn and go back to doing their own thing.

Roxton woke with a startle, with no idea what time it is, he dresses and heads out into the main room.He sees Veronica and Summerlee there."What time is it?"

"It's afternoon", Veronica replies.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" he is annoyed.

Summerlee could here the agitation in his voice and carefully states "Marguerite thought it might be a good idea to let you sleep in.She says you had a very restless night."

Roxton gives a heavy sigh and heads down in the lift.He goes over to where Marguerite is.She doesn't notice him standing there.Roxton thinks to himself how beautiful she is.When she is around, she makes him feel so alive.Mind you, there are days he could kill her and then there are days he just wants to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loves her.He knows he can't let her know though, afraid that he might scare her off.If he could only get through all those layers of self-preservation she's built up over the years. 

Summerlee meanwhile has made his way toward John."Why don't you tell her?"

Roxton jumps slightly "tell her what?"

"Tell her how you feel."

"And how do I feel?" asks Roxton.

Summerlee gives a big sigh and just shakes his head, "I can't believe that you and Marguerite are that blind."He grabs Roxton by the shoulders, looks him in the eyes, "You love her, that is very obvious, tell her", then a grin appears before he proceeds to walk away.

She is raising the axe in the air when he grabs her arm."This is what I'm suppose to be doing", Roxton is very annoyed at her.

"It's okay, I'm almost finished," Marguerite says.

Before they could get into one of their usual arguments, Challenger and Malone come around the corner."Roxton", Challenger yells out."We thought that tomorrow we might head over to the East side of the Plateau.Are you up for joining us?We need to replenish some of our plant stock and just maybe do a little mapping along the way."

"That sounds like a splendid idea", Marguerite says."Mind if I tag along?"

"Not if you are going to bitch and complain the whole time", says Roxton.

Marguerite glares at Roxton and storms off to the tree house."Damn", Roxton became mad at himself; he regrets making that comment to her.Roxton goes up and finds Veronica in the kitchen getting started on dinner.

"Where's Marguerite?" Roxton asks her.

"What did you do this time, she stormed off to her room, cursing you black and blue" Veronica gives Roxton a stern look.

Roxton closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.He heads off to her room and knocks on the door."Marguerite, can I come in?" 

"Go away", she says.

Roxton doesn't take notice and enters the room.She is sitting up on her bed.Her back is leaning against the headboard and her arms crossed.She quickly turns her face away from him.He walks over to where she is and sits down beside her.He puts his hand on her chin and turns her face towards him, "I guess you're mad at me."

"That's an understatement, I'm trying so hard and you say something like that to me and earlier, everyone look so surprised that I would offer to do your chores", she said, "is that so impossible to believe?"

"Two years ago, yes, but now, no.I'm sorry Marguerite, I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it?" she asks.

"I don't really know.It just came out.I guess I can't get through a day without making you mad at me."John says with a slight smirk on his face.

Marguerite sighs "but I really am trying."

"I know", he says, "the rest also notice."

Their eyes meet, they stare at each other it seems forever.John cups Marguerite's face in his hands and pulls her towards him.Their lips meet and John expects Marguerite to pull away, but she doesn't.They kiss passionately, more passionate than ever before.John realizes what is happening and quickly pulls away.

"I'm sorry Marguerite" and just as quickly leaves the room.Damn he says to himself, it wasn't like they had never exchanged a kiss before, but this one was different.Marguerite stood there with a confused look on her face.She couldn't figure out what just happened but decided she wasn't going to worry about it either.

Ned yells to everyone that dinner is ready.Marguerite comes out of her room and Challenger asks where Roxton is.Ned mentions that he saw him head out to the balcony, "He seemed to be in a hurry."

"I'll get him", Marguerite states as she stands up from the table.

Veronica gives a little glance to Ned and Summerlee and they smile.Challenger couldn't care less.He was too busy with his experiments to take notice of anything going on around the tree house.

If they would just stop bickering long enough to realize their love for each other Summerlee thought to himself.Over the last two years, Summerlee had become quite a father figure to Marguerite and Veronica.He protects and defends the two women like any father would.He thinks to himself, first John and Marguerite and then Veronica and Ned.

John is standing at the railing looking up at the stars.Marguerite approaches him, "are you okay?" she asks."I'm fine!" he says and Marguerite stands a little closer to him and whispers, "You seem to be spending a lot of time out here lately."He looks at her and before he can reply, "Come on, your dinner is waiting."She grabs his arm and leads him to the table.

Roxton and Ned clear up the dinner dishes as everyone is discussing the trip tomorrow.Ned and Veronica think that it would be a good idea, instead of going with the others to make a trip to the Zanga village to meet up with Assai and Jarl.It has been a while since their last visit.

"Well, we should settle in for an early night, we'll leave at first light", Challenger says.He says his good night to everyone and heads off to bed.Summerlee, Ned and Veronica soon follow.

It is a clear brisk night and the moon is full.It shines bright on the balcony and John goes out to sit and enjoy the night sky.He always feels at peace out on the balcony.Marguerite's right, John thought to himself, I do seem to spend a lot of time out here.It was chilly so John threw a blanket over himself.

A few moments later, Marguerite goes out onto the balcony,"would you like some company?"John doesn't speak, he just smiles and makes room for her to sit beside him and offers her some of his blanket.He leans back and looks to the sky.Marguerite reaches for John's hand and they sit there both quiet until he breaks the silence "you know when William and I were young boys, my mother would tell us a story that all the stars in the sky were loved ones that we lost throughout the years.That they were looking down on us to protect us."

Marguerite turns to look at Roxton.There is a look of surprise in her eyes by his comment and all she can muster to say is"Roxton, are you alright from yesterday."

"I'm okay, I'm fine Marguerite", he truly didn't want to talk about it.

"Summerlee mentioned that the anniversary of your brother's death is nearing and you are having dreams again.Is that why you couldn't shoot? You're thinking of your brother, aren't you?"

I think it's time we headed off to bed."Clearly she could see he isn't going to talk about it."Challenger will be up bright and early and in a rush to get on the trail."

Marguerite stands up and walks with John toward their rooms.She leans to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek and says good night.

Roxton is having trouble getting to sleep.The passionate kiss earlier kept running through his mind.She didn't pull away, has he finally started to earn Marguerite's trust.Finally letting her defenses down.He thought to himself that only time would tell.He loves her, but he knows that the time has got to be just right to let her know.

Marguerite couldn't sleep either.Her heart was telling her that she loves him, but she isn't ready to commit this to John.

Time passed and John finally managed to fall asleep, but Marguerite couldn't.Much was going through her mind.She was becoming overwhelmed with all the thoughts going on in her head.She got up to get a drink and thought on the way to the kitchen she would just pass by John's door.She thought she would just have a peek in.A look of concern quickly washed over her face.John was having, once again, another dream. He was thrashing in his bed, speaking William's name.Marguerite went to him, "John, wake up, it's okay."He shot up to a sitting position.He was covered in a cold sweat.

Marguerite quickly got a wet cloth and started to wipe the sweat from his face and neck."It's okay John, everything is okay", Marguerite quietly spoke to him.

Tears were swelling in his eyes.Marguerite has never seen this side of John."He hasn't forgiven me.How can he forgive me?Even on this damn plateau, I can't get away from the memory of me shooting him."

Marguerite now has a hold of his hand and tries to comfort him, "John, you shot the ape that killed your brother, it's tragic that the bullet killed him too, but it wasn't your fault."

"I keep telling myself that, but I need to know he forgives me."

"Come on, lay back down."Marguerite covers John.She gently kisses him on the cheek, "if you want, I'll stay until you get back to sleep."John just takes hold of her hand and says nothing.Marguerite sits and watches.I wish there was some way I could help you, thinking to herself.Find a way to let you know he does forgive you.

Morning comes quickly.Challenger and Summerlee are up bright and early and Challenger is getting impatient with Marguerite and Roxton."Hurry up you two", Challenger impatiently says."If you two went to bed like the rest of us", he cut himself short as he notices Marguerite and Roxton both glaring at him.No sense getting them, especially Marguerite, upset before we even get started, Challenger thought to himself.

They say their goodbyes to Veronica and Ned.Each exchanges comments about being careful and then go their ways.

Summerlee and the rest of the group travel a distance, dusk is setting in and they decide to set up camp.They stop near a riverbed.Roxton always tries to keep water to one side of the camp.Roxton sets up the tents, Marguerite and Challenger set to a fire and Summerlee to dinner.It is late when they finish. 

Marguerite sitting beside John doesn't notice that he has fallen asleep.

"Should we wake him, he's going to be upset when he realizes he fell asleep" Challenger cringes at the thought.

Marguerite takes a moment to look at him.She really doesn't want to disturb him."No, I'll take first watch and wake him later."

"Two hours and no more", Summerlee pats Marguerite on the shoulder as she nods in agreement.

Challenger and Summerlee grab their bed roles and move off to the side from the fire.When Marguerite sees that they have settled down for the night, she throws on a few more logs and sits directly across the fire from John.

She finds herself staring at him.John's features were illuminated by the glow of the fire.No one should be allowed to be that handsome she thinks to herself."My god, what am I doing", she mumbles to herself and quietly lets out a little chuckle."Just concentrate on what you are suppose to be doing" Marguerite tells herself out loud.

John becomes restless, his dream has returned.Marguerite loses count how many times he repositions himself.She hesitates whether or not she should wake him.

John could see a light off in the distance.As he walks towards this light, he comes across a figure of a man with his back to him.As he approaches closer, the figure begins to turn around.John is in total shock "William!"

The figure reaches out his hand to John and he tries to speak.John yells out "William, is it really you?"

With this last outburst, Marguerite decides to wake John.She has a hold of his shoulder "John, John wake up."

He shoots to a sitting position.He's disoriented."John, it's okay.You were having another dream", Marguerite has one hand cupped against the side of his face.

John takes a few deep breaths.He's mad,"I fell asleep, why didn't anyone wake me."

"I'm sorry to tell you this John, but you're human, you're allowed to fall asleep" Marguerite sarcastically reminds him.

Before they speak any further, "Shhh…" John brings a finger to his lips and motions for Marguerite to be quiet.

"What is it?" she whispers.

"I don't know, wake the others" and he reaches for his rifle.

Challenger joins Roxton."What is it?" he whispers.

"I'm not sure, I know I heard something" and then it happens.Three raptors jump out from behind the bushes.

Roxton manages to shoot one and Marguerite one other, but before they are able to get to the third one, it manages to make its mark on Summerlee.John shoots and it falls on top of Summerlee.They hurry to where he and the raptor lay.John quickly pushes the raptor off and Marguerite gasps at what she sees.Summerlee has a gaping wound across his abdomen.

Panic sets in Marguerite's voice, "We need to get him back to the tree house."

As Challenger continues to tend to Summerlee, "He won't make the trip."

Marguerite becomes very agitated "and what do you suppose we do, we can't stay here?"

John in the meantime has knelt down beside her.He puts his hand on her shoulder to calm her "I'll make a carrier and we'll just have to chance it."He glances over at Challenger who shoots him a disapproving look.

Marguerite and Challenger set out to pack up their gear from the camp.John is seated next to Summerlee working on the carrier.He glances over at the rest to see that they are far enough away.Quietly speaking to Summerlee, "Damn you Summerlee.Don't you dare die on me?You're my responsibility and I'm not going to let you die.You can't die on me too."

Roxton notices Marguerite and Challenger heading towards him.Not wanting them to see, he turns his head slightly to wipe away a tear that has managed to escape.He then quickly stands "it's ready, Challenger if you would be so kind as to help me."Roxton slips his pack onto his back and they proceed to lift Summerlee.

It is slow going.They need to rest a few times, the terrain is rough and the weight of Summerlee, being a fairly large man, is hard on the two men's shoulders.Marguerite stays by Summerlee's side.For some reason she is scared and Roxton has taken notice.

It was getting too dark.Challenger suggests they camp for the night, but Marguerite protests and insists they keep going.

"Marguerite", Challenger isn't allowed to get the rest of his sentence out.She glares at him and in a raised voice "We can't stop, we need to get him back to the tree house and the more time we waste arguing about it, the worse he's going to get.I'll carry him myself if I have to."She proceeds to try and lift him, but he was too heavy for her.

Roxton sees how distraught she is and comes over to her.Looking at Challenger "We need to keep going, Marguerite's right.We'll need to take it slow and keep our wits.Marguerite, make sure you have that rifle ready at all times."

Challenger was not happy at all, but they keep on going.Dawn begins to break when they reach the tree house.Challenger and Roxton struggle, but manage to get Summerlee to his bed.Challenger begins to examine him.He has a slight fever and the wound across his stomach is showing signs of infection."Damn raptors," Challenger grumbles, "infection every time."Challenger gives out orders to Marguerite and John.

When they return to his room, they notice the look on Challenger's face."We have to keep his fever down.Between the fever and it looks like an infection is setting in, I'm not sure.If it was any of the four of you, Summerlee's not young anymore.I don't know if he has the strength."

Marguerite sits beside Summerlee; she takes his hand in hers and just stares at him.A tear runs down her cheek.

John puts his hand on Marguerite's shoulder,"we should go and let him rest."

Marguerite pulls away, "I'm staying here."

The two men leave the room.Neither speaks as they go their separate ways.Challenger goes to his lab to see what he can come up with and Roxton goes to make some tea.He brings Marguerite a cup, "I thought you might want some tea", he says as he lays it on the table next to her.

"Thank you", and she gives John a half smile.

Challenger comes in to see how Summerlee is doing and has some herbal drink to give to Summerlee."This will help him rest better for tonight."I'll say my good night and we'll see how he is in the morning..

Roxton looks at Marguerite, "you should go and get some rest."I'll stay with him for now."

"No! I'm okay, I'm staying with him" her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Marguerite, you're tired, you need to get some rest."

She snaps at John, "Just leave me alone, I'm staying with him."

John becomes annoyed with her,"Hey!It's okay, you stay a while longer and then you come and get me, do you understand?"

Marguerite shakes her head, a little embarrassed that she snapped at him.She knows he is only concerned.John puts his hands on her shoulders, "He's going to be okay, he's too stubborn to die."He leans over and kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

Marguerite takes a wet cloth and begins to wipe Summerlee's forehead."Damn you Summerlee, don't you dare die on me."She begins to cry, "I feel like you've become the father I've never had.You just can't do this to me.This is why I don't let people get close to me.Everyone either dies or leaves me."

All of a sudden, "is that why you won't tell John that you love him?"Summerlee's eyes open and a gentle smile forms.

This startles Marguerite and she glances down, a smile on her face, "how are you feeling?"

"You haven't answered my question, my dear" turning his head to look at Marguerite.

She nods her head, "Yes, part of the reason."She looks at him with tears.

"Marguerite, I'm so proud that you think of me as your father and I feel privileged that I can think of you as though you are my daughter", reaching his hand out to hold hers."I want you to promise me one thing, that you will tell John how you feel.I know he loves you very much and he will never hurt or leave you."

He closes his eyes and falls back to sleep.Marguerite feels Summerlees forehead and sees that his fever has let up, but he is still very warm to touch.She takes a look at his wound.It was still quite messy, but looks as though the infection has started to abate.

John's right, she thought to herself, you are too stubborn to die."No, I'm the one who should be proud that you take the time to consider me as a daughter.Even with my history", Marguerite whispers as she leans over and places a kiss on his whiskered cheek.

Roxton lay in bed.He is concerned for Marguerite.He has never seen her care for anyone like that.A short while later, the dream is back.Today is the anniversary of William's death.

Roxton once again followed the path to where the light was.He came upon the figure waiting for him.Once again, the figure turns to look at John."William", cries out John.The figure stretches out his hand for John to join him."William, is it really you?"Tears are streaming down John's face.

The figure begins to speak "John, you look like you're doing quite well."

"I'm not", John responds."William, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

William once again speaks to John, "John, it's been a very long time.I know it was an accident.I do forgive you."

John speaks "Do you remember the story mother would tell us when we were young, about the stars in the sky being loved ones that have passed on.William, a few days ago I lost your star.I can't find it."John is now sobbing.

"John, it's okay. You can't let it eat you up inside like this and besides, there is a beautiful woman that you need to tell her now that you love her and I know that she really does love you."

"John, always remember one thing, I will always be with you.Whether it is a star at night or the sun during the day.I love you John and I'll be watching over you."Before John could react, William disappears as fast as he came.

John shot up from his sleep.He takes a few deep breaths and his thoughts quickly turn to Marguerite.He pulls on some clothes and goes into Summerlee's room where he sees Marguerite is asleep in the chair.He puts one hand under her legs and another around her shoulders but she stirs.

"What are you doing?" once again snapping at Roxton.

"I was going to put you to bed, but I guess I'm not now," Roxton says as he straightens up."What has gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry John, I didn't mean to snap," as tears begin to run down her face.

John begins to wipe them away, "here, at least put a blanket around you, it's chilly."

"Thank you," she whispers."Oh!His fever has broken and the infection seems to have subsided.He opened his eyes for a few moments and then fell back to sleep" as she wraps the blanket tightly around her.

"Well maybe you can now go and lie down and get some sleep," as he kneels and takes both her hands in his.

"No John, I really need to stay until I'm sure he's going to be okay."

"Fine, but I'm going to keep you company and I don't want any argument from you."John pulls up a chair and sits beside her.He takes her hand in his and Marguerite leans to put her head on his shoulder.

"By the way, what brings you in here at his hour?She hesitates for a moment "you had another dream?"She feels John nod yes.

"He forgives me Marguerite", he whispers in her ear.

Marguerite quickly looks up at John.Their eyes meet.He smiles at her"we'll talk another time."Marguerite's hand softly touches the side of his face and she snuggles closer.

Morning seems to come quickly on the plateau.Marguerite and John wake to hear Challenger speaking to Summerlee, "What you won't do to get attention, old man."

Veronica and Malone are standing beside Summerlee's bed, "When did you arrive back?" asks Roxton.

"About an hour or so ago", Veronica says, "I see you've had some excitement."

Veronica leans over to give Summerlee a kiss on the cheek, "you rest and I'll see you later."

Malone pats him on the shoulder, "I'm just glad you're okay."Veronica takes Malone by the hand and they leave the room together.Summerlee glances towards the door and smiles.He then turns to look at Challenger, "Yes."

Challenger grunts and leaves the room.

Marguerite leans over and whispers in his ear "when you are up and about, we'll go for a long walk, just you and me" as she gives him a smile and proceeds to kiss him on the cheek.He smiles back like a proud father thinking how far she has come.

Summerlee motions for John to come closer.Marguerite walks to the door and waits.Summerlee whispers to John "promise me you'll tell her how you feel."John looks at Summerlee, smiles and nods his head.He squeezes his shoulder and then proceeds to lead Marguerite out of the room.

"Now" says John turning Marguerite towards him.He puts his arms around her waist and smiles at her, "I think you could do with a very long nap."Marguerite begins to protest, but John cuts her off "it's been a very long couple of days for you and I don't want any argument.Come on, I'll tuck you in", he grabs her hand and walks toward her room.

Ned and Veronica just smile at each other.

John turns around to allow Marguerite to change.He hears her climb into bed.Her back is to him.He pulls up the blankets and leans to kiss her on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

As John heads towards the door, he begins to hear Marguerite sobbing.He walks over to her and sits on the side of the bed."Marguerite, what's wrong?"He asks as he pulls her up into his arms.She's sobbing uncontrollably.

Between breaths, all Marguerite can say is, "I thought I lost him" and again begins to cry uncontrollably.

Roxton holds Marguerite as close as he can.He doesn't say anything to her.He just lets her release all the emotion that has been pent up inside her.Her crying begins to subside and Roxton finally speaks, "Shhhh, everything is okay now."

"Just hold me", Marguerite speaks, as she holds onto John as tight as she has ever allowed herself."I just need you to hold me."Marguerite's voice became soft."He's become so much of a father to me and I thought I was going to lose him."

"I think Summerlee is a father to us all", John says as his hold tightens around her.

"John, I need to tell you something", Marguerite says as she looks directly into his eyes."I" hesitation in her voice, "I…I love you."

This takes John aback "excuse me."

"John, I love you.I have for a very long time, but I knew I had to wait for the right moment to tell you", her heart begins to pound.

John doesn't answer her.He just looks deep into her eyes.Then finally, "I love you too Marguerite."He brings his lips to hers and kisses her.Not a single kiss, but one that lasts through the night.A kiss signifying everything they have.

Summerlee is lying in his bed.A smile comes to his face and he thinks to himself, now to work on Ned and Veronica.

Marguerite is first to wake.She just lies there quietly watching John sleep.Her fingers follow the lines of his face and she thinks how he looks so different and so handsome this morning.Some of the shadow of pain has gone.She feels such relief that she has finally admitted to him how she feels.Marguerite's hand falls to his chest.She can feel his heart beating softly and then she realizes he made it through the night without the dream.

Then, one eye opens "hey!" John quietly speaks to her "good morning" and he leans to give her a kiss.

THE END


End file.
